Sleeping Ginny
by Kitty Kat Mac
Summary: It's begining to come to a close... But there are still laughs to be had! Chapter 9 is up, in which some good fun stuff happens! -Brown Eyed Faerie-
1. A Joyous Birth, and a Terrible Curse

  
  
Sleeping Ginny  
  
By: Brown Eyed Faerie  
  
Disclaimer: Rather simple really, I don't own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling does (Lucky Devil). Besides, the ones I really want are the Weasley Boys! Except Percy. Someone else can have him. Any takers? (Stares out at blank faced crowd) Any at all? All right then, on with it! Ok, so I had written this once about two years ago. Going through my files, I decided to edit update and repost... Thank you all!  
  
Chapter 1: A Joyous Birth, and a Terrible Curse  
  
Once upon a time, there was a happy Kingdom, the kingdom of Hogsmede. A kind and benevolent Royal Family, the Weasley family, ruled them. Though they had wonderful children, six incredible boys, they ached for a daughter as well. A few months short of the birth of the last prince, Ronald, Queen Molly announced that she was once again pregnant. The entire kingdom waited with hope that there would soon be a Princess to bring the King and Queen joy. When time came, Molly gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The town rejoiced when it was announced that her name was Ginerva. Word of the birth stretched far throughout the kingdom and into the neighbouring areas as well.  
  
"We have to throw a wonderful party in honour of her birth!" The King and Queen informed one another. So it was planned, a party, inviting everyone who wished to come from the Kingdom and the areas surrounding it as well. Invitations were also sent to those of the magical community asking for attendance. When the day finally arrived, The Great Hall of the castle was full of Lords and Ladies, Farmers and Merchants, everyone who wanted to celebrate baby Ginny's birth. Even the Kings and Queens of nearby countries...  
  
"James! Splendid to see you my boy!" King Arthur exclaimed. "And babies Harry and Hermione! Lily must have enjoyed having twins eh?"  
  
"You do it and see how much you like it!" Two redheaded Queens said from where they spoke by the cradle.  
  
"She's soo pretty!" Lily said with a smile. "She's going to be a heart beaker..."  
  
"Mmmm... I know won't she? They all will... So will both of yours." Molly told her looking at the giggling twins as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and the two kings played with them.  
  
"Say Arthur?"  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
King James' eyes shone as if hiding a secret. "Let's say we join our kingdoms hmmm? Your Ginny and my Harry? They can get married when they're of age."  
  
"Splendid idea! Simply marvellous! Shocked I never thought of it!" Arthur exclaimed.  
  
"So it's a deal then?" The two Kings shook hands on it as they sealed the deal. Soon after, three faeries floated in, with gifts for the young princess, just as they'd done for all of Molly and Arthur's children.  
  
"Sybill, Minerva, Poppy. So wonderful for you to come and see my little girl!" Molly said graciously.  
  
The guests all watched in suspense as the faeries stepped forward one by one. Sybill was first. (A/N: Ok, I know Trelawney's a bat, but hey! I needed someone!) "She's a cutie! Well then, I give the princess the gift of eternal beauty of both face and voice." She said tapping the baby's nose with her wand. Sparkles danced over her causing Ginny to giggle and coo.  
  
"Honestly Sybill." Minerva huffed stepping up. "I'm going to give the girl something she'll need in life! A mind and wit sharp as a tack, with a matching sense of adventure!" She said tapping baby Ginny bringing forth more giggles and coos. "Poppy, your turn."  
  
"Ummm... well, I'm not sure yet..." Poppy twitched nervously. Before she could come forward, a gust of cold wind shot through the hall, blowing out all the torches and candles.  
  
"Well well... I see we're having a happy gathering here, to bad I wasn't invited. AGAIN!" An oily voice sneered into the darkness. The evil faerie, Snape, stepped forward menacing and sneering, only to be seen by the evil glow of his staff. "They never learn do they Draco?" He asked his silver owl. It hooted and ruffled his feathers. "Since I was ignored once again, I will cast yet another curse on this precious babe. Your little girl. This one the worst of all."  
  
The royal family shuddered. Curses had been placed on all of the children. Bill and Charlie had managed to escape theirs, having both passed Sixteen. Percy's was to be mute from his Sixteenth birthday on, (a relief I know but...) only to be broken by a special herb. The twins were doomed to speak only in riddles after they would pick up a book of magic spells. Ron was cursed to become a beast on his sixteenth birthday after looking in a mirror.  
  
"Now, what shall it be? The child has beauty, song and wit, but she won't live to use it. Know why? Because on her sixteenth birthday, little Ginerva will prick her finger on a spindle and die!" Snape laughed hysterically before poofing away in a vile smoke.  
  
"Oh no, my baby girl." Molly went over to the cradle and held Ginny close. Looking hopeful, Poppy stepped forward.  
  
"If her highness will allow, I have yet to bestow a present upon baby Ginny." Molly looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
"You mean, you can undo this?"  
  
"No Highness. Only soften the blow." Poppy waved her wand. "On her sixteenth birthday, Ginny will not die at the touch of a spindle, only fall into a deep sleep. A sleep the will be broken by love's true kiss." Poppy tapped the baby and smiled. "She will be fine Majesties." Molly nodded and thanked her.  
  
"Even so! I bade you my loving citizens! Go out and destroy every spinning wheel and spindle in the kingdom! For your princess!" King Arthur asked. Murmmuring, the people went out to gather their spinning wheels.  
  
"Arthur, if it helps, we'll export textiles to you to help due to your lack of means to create them yourself." Lily said with a smile. "Won't we dear?" She asked turning her head sharply at James, who nodded. The Weasleys thanked them both and turned to their family.  
  
"What else can we do? No other curse is as bad as this." Molly wept.  
  
"Mother dear, don't worry. I have an idea." Charlie said. His mother looked at him questioningly. "We, as in Bill and I, will take Ron, the twins, and Ginny to live in a cottage in the woods."  
  
"But what about Percy?" Molly asked. Bill and Charlie looked at each other frantically. They loved Percy, but that'd be torturous.  
  
"Now mum, we can't leave you all alone. Percy can stay. Besides, we'll come back when the twins are old enough to care for them alone." Bill reassured her. Molly sniffed but relented.  
  
Hours later, Bill, Charlie, and some servants carried away the four children and everything they would need into the dark forest between Hogsmede and the next Kingdom. Godric's Hollow, home of King James and Queen Lily. Molly sniffed as she watched her children leave.  
  
"No worries Molly, in ten years, Bill and Charlie will be home for good, and in sixteen, the twins, Ron, and Ginny will come home as well." Arthur told her hugging her tightly.

* * *

OK! That's the end of chapter one... R&R, feedback is loved! 


	2. Living With Babies and Brothers

OK! I'mmmm baaaaack! I'm really glad that some people enjoyed this! Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now! ON TO CHAPTER TWO! blows kisses at her audience  
  
Chapter Two: Living With Babies and Brothers  
  
After a few months, Bill and Charlie learned that it wasn't as simple living with twin toddlers, toddler Ron, and a baby as they thought. Plus, they still hadn't given Ginny a name for her to use incognito.  
  
"Bill," Charlie asked one afternoon while changing Ginny's diaper. She was crying from a tooth coming in as well.  
  
"Yeah Charlie? What is it?" He asked from where he sat on the floor reading to Fred, Ron, and George.  
  
"We need a name for her. She can't go into town and be known as Ginny. It's too simple." The boys both agreed that Ginny needed a new name. Ron, Fred, and George all knew their names by then and could be called nothing else, but Ginny was young enough to disguise. Charlie put crying Ginny down and suddenly felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw Ron.  
  
"Charwie? I need to potty." He said softly. With a grin Charlie took him to the loo as Ginny crawled over to where her brothers sat.  
  
"Ok, now, 'The evil men sat at their looms and worked all day long, and when the King's advisor came in, he saw nothing on them! But not wanting the Emperor to think him stupid, he reported to him about bright colours and shiny cloths....'" Bill read to a highly attentive Fred and George.  
  
"Why didn't the man just say he didn't see anything?"  
  
"'Cuz George, he wanted to seem smart." Bill said simply.  
  
"I'm Fred. And if people are that easy to fool, then they're dumb anyway." Fred said. Bill sighed. For three-year olds, the twins were rather smart. It was highly un-nerving.  
  
"OWIE! BILL! The baby bit me!" The real George said. Looking over, Bill saw Ginny chewing on her brother's finger. Bill chuckled.  
  
"For such a cute kid, she's causing you quite some pain huh kiddo?" He asked. George glowered.  
  
"Even Roses have thorns you know..." Bill's gaze snapped up at him and he gasped.  
  
"Little brother! You're brilliant!" He said picking up George with Ginny still attached.  
  
"What'd he say this time?" Charlie asked coming into the room. He put Ron on the carpet who instantly stood up and walked over to the forgotten book and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Briar Rose! We'll call Ginny Briar Rose! She's so cute and pretty, but as she just demonstrated with Georgie here, she has thorns." Bill announced.  
  
"Meaning she bites." George said simply to a confused looking Charlie.  
  
"Ok, but don't you wanna take her off your finger George? She's still chewing." He said.  
  
"No. It doesn't hurt anymore. It tickles now." He said patting Ginny on the head.  
  
"Then Gin-I mean Rose can bite George when she needs to." Fred said absently. His older brothers nodded before returning them all to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give that back! If you don't I'll rip your head off!" A very angry Rose shouted chasing down her three brothers. By the age of six, living with five boys was starting to show. She was very adventurous and liked walking in the woods, while smart enough to learn what would and wouldn't get herin trouble. But she somehow wasn't immune to her brother's jokes. George skidded to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Awwww... Baby Rosie wants her dolly back?" He asked holding it above her head. Fred laughed and tugged on Rose's flaming red hair causing her to turn around. Ron had taken the third side.  
  
"Toss it here George! Keep away!" He said catching the rag doll.  
  
"Ronnie! Heads up!" Ron caught it and waved it in Rose's face.  
  
"Grrr... That's it! You die!" Rose shouted, tackling Ron to the floor. Fred and George tried to pull her off but got dragged in instead. Soon the room was full of the sounds of four fighting children, the doll lay on the floor feet away, forgotten.  
  
"Well, we should have enough food to last a few days, the twins eat too much." Bill said pushing the door open. Him and Charlie walked in and stared at the bedlam that had broken out.  
  
"Not again..." Bill groaned stepping over to the scuffle. "Break it up. What happened now?"  
  
"She came outta nowhere! She tackled me!" Ron yelled indignantly. Rose scoffed.  
  
"Don't lie dip-weed. You three took my dolly!" She said scooping it up and leaving. "Going out, be back later!" She said grabbing a few coins off the mantle and heading out. Rose headed out into the woods and sat on a large rock near the stream. She pulled a few berries off a nearby bush and popped them in her mouth. Sweet. She started to sing softly, bringing a few squirrels and birds around. When she cooled off a bit, she got up and ran into the nearby town. It was on the out skirts of the kingdom of Godric's Hollow. She quickly bought a muffin and started to chew on it as she looked around. Soon, she bumped into someone from not paying attention.  
  
"Why don't you watch your step you little creep?" The voice of a boy not much older than Rose said.  
  
"Why don't you say that again? To my FACE this time." Rose said standing up and raising a fist. She was looking into a pair of bright green eyes. The owner was taller than she, with messy black hair and round glasses.  
  
"You gonna take me? I oughta punch you in the nose." He said.  
  
"You're welcome to try." She said. Before things got ugly for the second time in Rose's day, a young girl with bushy brown hair came over.  
  
"HARRY! What has mum told you about hitting girls?" She said her brown eyes glinting angrily. She then turned to Rose. "Sorry my brother's such an ignoramus. My name's Hermione. And yours?"  
  
"I'm Rose. It's all right. I coulda taken him down. I have five brothers at home."  
  
"Really? Wow. I couldn't handle that. Where do you live? Would you like to be friends?" Hermione asked, clearly impressed.  
  
"Sure. I've never known another girl. I live in the house in the glen, just within the woods." Rose said with a smile. The two girls took off, leaving poor bewildered Harry behind, screaming for them to come back. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you guys have to leave again?" Rose asked. It was the eighth of April. The twins had been thirteen for a week, and Bill and Charlie were going to return home, giving their siblings the excuse that they were going on a quest.  
  
"C'mon Rosie, we'll come back and visit soon. You have a birthday coming." Bill soothed brushing the nine year-old's hair away from her face. Rose sniffed and then went over to where her other brothers were standing. Bill and Charlie left, and they went inside. "I'm going out to pick berries." She said heading for the kitchen. Suddenly a loud thud rose from the area. "Who the bloody hell left the bucket there? When I find out, I'm gonna..." Rose continued on in a tirade that included enough words to give their mother a heart attack. Rose rushed outside and into the woods.  
  
"When mum hears those words, she'll have our necks." George said to Fred. On their birthday, Bill and Charlie told them about the curses and made them swear not to tell Ron or Rose. Now that the twins were in charge, they were entitled to know the truth.  
  
Out in the woods, Rose heard a voice. "Hermione!" She called out. Hermione looked up. Over the past few years the girls had met there and enjoyed each other's company, often bringing books and toys to share.  
  
"Rose! How are you?" Hermione said. "How'd you handle Bill and Charlie leaving?"  
  
"Alright. I have three more."  
  
"I've never met your brothers. You know that? Of course from what you've told me, I don't want to." The girls laughed and spent another afternoon together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
WAHOO! Another chapter down! In the next chapter is Rose's first mention of the 'Dream Man!' Keep reviewing! Lots 'o love,

-Brown Eyed Faerie-


	3. Once Upon a Dream

Brown Eyed Faerie: Hullo! I'm back! I hope you've all been enjoying my story! I'm enjoying writing it! And the cast's enjoyed starring in it!  
Snape: Why did I have to be the evil faerie?  
Brown Eyed Faerie: 'Cuz I don't like you, you evil git...  
Snape: I'll give you detention for life you little underling!  
Brown Eyed Faerie: Do it, and I'll make you wear a frilly pink dress, AND bring back Lockhart.  
Snape: Runs off screaming  
Brown Eyed Faerie: Now that he's done complaining, on with the show! Thank you notes are at the bottom!  
  
Chapter Three: Once Upon a Dream  
  
"Hermione?" A fifteen-year old Rose asked her friend.  
  
"Hmmmm? What is it?" Hermione asked. The two girls were lying by the stream in the woods watching the clouds float by.  
  
"Do you think you could actually fall in love with someone you've never seen?" Rose asked lazily.  
  
"I'm not quite clear on the concept. How'd you fall in love with a guy you've never seen?" Hermione asked curiously flipping over to look at her.  
  
"Well, I've never physically seen him! I've met him in my dreams." Rose said sheepishly. She stretched out her arms and examined them, avoiding Hermione's face.  
  
"Tell me about it! Please?" Hermione begged. Rose sighed and consented...  
---------------Rose's Dream Sequence----------------  
Rose walked along through the woods. It was dark and even her lantern had gone out. "Shit! How did I manage to get so damn lost?" She asked herself sourly. She could hear things. She could hear the birds, and the other animals as they padded through the forest. She could also hear the stream bubbling off in the distance. "I'll go that way." She told herself heading in the direction of the stream. Through the treetops, Rose could see slivers of moonlight, but not enough to help her discern where she was. She started to hum softly to pass the time. As the sound of the stream got closer, she saw something, or someone near the bank of the stream. She couldn't tell who it was all she could see was a pair of bright green eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" The person asked. She could tell that it was a guy, not much older than she was.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Rose, and I'm kind of lost..." She said carefully approaching the person.  
  
"Sorry to have scared you, I was just listening to the sounds of the forest. It sounds like music don't you think?" Rose smiled and listened closer.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I don't have a dance partner..." She said softly. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers.  
  
"I'll dance with you." The voice whispered in her ear. Rose felt a wonderful shiver go down her spine as she was pulled into a strong pair of arms. Soon they were waltzing through the woods, leaning on each other and forgetting everything around them.  
  
"You come here often?" Rose asked softly to her mystery man.  
  
"Yeah, when I need to get away." He answered, toying with her hair.  
  
"Funny, I've never seen you around here." Rose didn't get to ask any more questions as se felt her partner lean down and gently kiss her on the lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and toyed with his hair. As he pulled away for air, she opened her eyes and...  
---------------End Dream Sequence---------------  
  
"Arrgh! Hermione!?!? What the bloody hell was that for?" A dripping wet Rose sat up and glared at her friend.  
  
"Well, you were slipping so far back into dreamland as you spoke, I couldn't let you fall asleep on me!" Hermione giggled as she wiped her wet hands off on her dress. "So, you opened your eyes, and what happened next?"  
  
"I dunno! As I was opening my eyes, Fred and George came in and woke me up with one of their home-made pranks!" Rose wailed unhappily.  
  
"Geez, poor baby!" Hermione laughed. "They're the twins right?"  
  
"Yep. They're eighteen. And Ron's your age maybe a month or two older..." Rose mused. "Anywho, speaking of the terrible trio, we should be going if you'd like to come to dinner." Rose said standing up. She quickly shook off the remaining water and held out her hand to Hermione, who grabbed it and stood.  
  
"So," Hermione said as they walked to the cottage, "You really think you're in love with this mystery man?" Her eyes held an odd look in them, as if she knew something.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we just seemed to click! Like we'd met before. Oh, but just don't tell my brothers! I'd never live it down!" She pleaded frantically, her brown eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Don't worry! I'd never dream of telling!" Hermione laughed. Rose's tears were gone instantly and she laughed along.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rose said jumping up and down happily.  
  
"How do you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That thing with the tears. One second they're there, and the next..." She trailed off in confusion.  
  
"I'll teach you someday." Rose giggled. "It's really good for when Bill and Charlie visit." Soon they reached the cottage and Rose threw the door open. "I'm hoooome! You guys need to set an extra place! We have company. And behave!" She screamed sharply as an afterthought.  
  
"In here Rosie! And we have plenty of food!" Came a familiar voice from the kitchen. Rose gasped.  
  
"That's my brother Charlie! They must've come in for a visit!" She said happily taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. Indeed, Bill and Charlie sat at the table with Fred, George, and Ron. The twins were bickering over their latest experiment.  
  
"Hey Rose, what do you think is a better idea? A pill that turns things to jelly, of a quill that writes and then turns the writing invisible later?" George asked irritably.  
  
"I like 'em both. As long as I'm not the Guinea pig." Rose said helping herself to dinner. Hermione looked around excitedly.  
  
"What about you?" Fred asked Hermione. She looked up slightly startled. A reassuring nod from Rose eased her nerves.  
  
"I like the quill thing. I could use them on my brother and replace his normal school quills." She said with a laugh.  
  
"You have a brother too?" Ron asked his mouth full.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione told him. Ron looked at her appalled.  
  
"You're not my mother y'know!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I don't care, it's rude!" Hermione shot back. Soon the two were arguing over the limits guests hold in a person's home.  
  
"So Bill, Charlie, what're you two doing home?" Rose asked her oldest brothers with a smile.  
  
"You mean you forgot Rosie? You're turning sixteen in a few days. We couldn't miss that!" Bill said smiling.

Rose grinned. She remembered. Sixteenth birthdays were always an event in the house. An odd event, but an event none the less. Bill and Charlie always arrived and had a cake and presents for them. But there always was something strange. For the twins' birthday, they steered clear of all books, even the ones they'd received as gifts. Ron's had been the last year, and every mirror had been turned around for the whole day.  
  
"We remember! You're gonna love your gift kiddo!" Fred shouted, breaking his argument with George, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want anything from you two! Not after last year! Another exploding doll will make me scream!" Rose said shaking her head violently. Hermione even stopped and laughed.  
  
"Exploding dolls? That's evil! My brother used to just hang mine out the window!" She said between giggles.  
  
"Really? Wanna trade brothers? These three for your one." Rose asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'll stick to mine." Hermione said as she continued her dinner, the argument with Ron forgotten. Dinner was an enjoyable affair, and everyone regretted seeing Hermione go.  
  
"Will you come back for Rose's birthday?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink.  
  
"I wish I could, but my family's going on a trip that day, and I'm not sure I can come..." Hermione said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Harry! Harry let me in!" Hermione pounded on her brother's bedroom door when she arrived back home.  
  
"What is it? You missed dinner and I had to cover for you." Her brother said angrily. "Where the hell were you?"  
  
"I had dinner at Rose's. Her brothers are visiting and it was really fun! Better than this stuffy old castle." Hermione said stamping her foot.  
  
"Rose who?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"HARRY! Honestly! Rose. I met her in the marketplace six years ago and we've been friends ever since!" Harry looked blank. "You don't remember her?" Hermione asked as she left the room. "Well, she remembers you!" She giggled to herself once she was out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Yes! Another chappie down! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Who wants more raise your hand!

Für meine wunderbar Kritiker:

WhiteRose101: Sorry about the Percy thing. Didn't want to seem too mean ya know... but he not actually in most of the tale! ::smiles::

dumbledores angels: Sleeping Beauty is one of my faves too! I actually plan on finishing this time!

Yana5: Thank You!

Fan: Yes I will, thanks for offering up the words! I do have them and it will be there! I take your hope as a sign that you like this _ja?_

Mary-v: Thank you! I have every intention doing so!

Gryphonmistress: Heh, yeah sorry about that whole not finishing thing... I suppose I just got scared and freaked out... but sorry to say, the dancing squirrels, as unoriginal as it seems, is part of what made the Disney movie such a classic! It has to be there! Besides, I like it!

SummerRaven: Inspiration is coming for me, bit by bit!

NCDSbookworm: Danke Schön!

MsMissProngs: Thanks to you too!  
  
Brown Eyed Faerie


	4. Snape's Troubles

Puff of Scarlet and Gold smoke Who's enjoying this like I am? I just hope you guys find it funny. I do, but my sense of humour can be rather... odd.  
  
Chapter Four: Snape's Troubles  
  
On Slytherin Mountain, the evil faerie Snape paced back and forth in pure frustration. Behind him sat a bubbling cauldron glowing a vile green shade. "Why is it that I can't find those royal brats? MINIONS!" He yelled angrily. From all of the cracks and crannies within the castle came all of Snape's henchmen led by Pansy.  
  
"Yes, M'lord?" Pansy's simpering voice asked.  
  
"Why have none of you found those royal brats? I've had you searching for near sixteen years! Those twins and the boy have already passed their sixteenth birthdays! And on both occasions, I've received gloating messages from Sybill, Minerva, and Poppy telling me that they have survived. And now, the last of them, the princess, with the worst curse of all, is about to reach sixteen! I don't want her to survive! I want Hogsmeade thrown into despair for their beloved little princess! Then I can come in and take over! But no! You lazy slacking good for nothings haven't found them!"  
  
"Please sir, we've checked all of the surrounding areas, and we can't find them, they must have a spell on them, or-"  
  
"Excuses! Naught but excuses! I keep a bunch of doddery fools! You call yourself evil minions?!?! What about all of the magic I've enhanced you with?" Snape yelled. He stormed over to his cauldron and added a few more ingredients to his cauldron causing it to explode all over the room.  
  
"But sir! We can't find her! They must have a shield spell of some sort surrounding them!" snape mimmicked cruelly. "Morons! Morons surround me! Imbeciles! DRACO!" Snape bellowed at the top of his lungs. From outside, his silver owl swooped in and landed on his outstretched arm. "My darling pet Draco. I don't know why I didn't give you this job from the start. Go out and find them, that rotten little princess and her prince brothers. When you discover their whereabouts come back and report to me understand?" Draco hooted softly and flew out the window. Snape sighed contentedly. "My job is in good hands. Or claws." Behind him, Pansy and the other minions tried to sneak away until Snape slammed his staff to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked, his oily voice full of malice.  
  
"Well sir, I mean, you took us off the royal family search, so we were just going to leave you alone now-" Pansy began timidly.  
  
"No, it is I who shall be leaving YOU." Snape barked. "You all are to stay here and clean up this mess. And if I come back and am not satisfied, I'll turn you all to toads and pickle you for my potions. Understand?" he asked.  
  
Grumbling, his minions nodded yes and began to clean.

* * *

Ok, I know it's really, really short, but we couldn't forget the villain here could we? Poor Snape, maybe I'll follow through on that dress threat later... you never know .  
  
Harry/Ginnyfan4ever – Thank you, I'm glad that you like it despite my shortcomings!

NCDSbookworm – Sorry that this is a short chappie, but I hope you like it, and it was needed!

SummerRaven – YAY! A recommendation! That made me soooo giddy!

Mary-v – Glad you're enjoying it!

Yana5 – He's coming, patience young reader!

Brown Eyed Faerie


	5. Berries and Birthdays

  
  
Another one coming! I figured that since the last chapter is so short, I could just do this today! I have a few chapters left, so keep your fingers crossed and the reviews coming!  
  
Chapter Five: Berries and Birthdays  
  
"How're we gonna get her outta the house? She's not exactly dumb ya know?" Fred asked Charlie. It was Rose's sixteenth birthday, and her brothers were trying to figure out the best way to surprise her. Today was the day that they would tell her the truth about everything. Before sunset, she would also be brought home to the castle and introduced to her fiancée. They were trying to find a way to get her out of the house while they set up a nice surprise party for her, so that they could tell her about her family in style.  
  
"We could tell her to go out with Hermione, but she said her family's going on a trip today..." Ron mused, his ears starting to glow red. In light of the bigger problem, the twins ignored it.  
  
"Me and Fred can just drug her guys. We have a pill that was supposed to explode in your mouth, but we botched it and now it puts people to sleep." George suggested.  
  
"Good idea! How long is the effect!" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"No. No drugging her. She's not even up yet y'know..." Bill said.  
  
"Nah. The slightest bang will wake her up, and then she'll catch us in the act." Fred told them gloomily.  
  
"Well then, we'll just send her out on an errand." Charlie said, the tone of his voice final. "ROSE!" He bellowed up the stairs. A loud bang and shriek told them that she'd been startled out of bed, but awake none the less.  
  
"WHAT? I was sleeping!" Rose shouted down the stairs at Charlie.  
  
"Get dressed and come down here. We would like you to go pick berries."  
  
"Did that yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you ate them all yesterday! How about the rest of us?" Ron shouted up.  
  
"So get 'em yourself jerkface!"  
  
"Don't call your brother a jerkface. And Rosie, you know where all the good ones are. Before you began doing it, Charlie and I used to bring back the most bitter ones by mistake." Bill pleaded softly to her. They all brightened up as they heard Rose sigh.  
  
"FINE! Bill, I hate you!" Rose shouted storming off. Bill grinned knowing she didn't mean it.  
  
"Did they forget that it's my birthday? Maybe they think it's tomorrow." Rose muttered as she pulled on a deep green dress and fixed the wrinkles in it. She quickly ran and washed she face and brushed her teeth before starting downstairs. "You guys owe me for this!" She said coming downstairs quickly.  
  
"Oh, no Rose wait-" George's warning was interrupted by the sound of breaking wood and thudding as Rose's body tumbled down the rest of the steps. "Fred and I accidentally burned through the third step with acid trying to work on our tickle bombs yesterday." He said softly.  
  
"Owwwwwww. SHIT! That hurt." Rose swiped her now messy hair out of her eyes, which gleamed maliciously at the twins. "You two!" She tried to lunge at them and kill them, but was caught by Bill, Charlie, and Ron.  
  
"Chill out, the bucket's by the door, see you later." Bill said setting her to stand on the floor facing away from the twins. Rose left, only to trip later and let out a tirade of words that would kill even a sailor.  
  
"We really have to find some way to make her quit doing that. Mum will kill us." Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah well, living with boys all these years really made her pick up some stuff." George sighed.  
  
"I'm going now." Rose crossed to the door the sleeve of her dress was ripped a bit and a bruise on top her bare foot.  
  
"Shoes." Ron said.  
  
"Don't be a prick. I'll be fine." And with those words, Rose left, leaving the boys to prepare.  
  
"Fred, get the decorations, George, c'mon, let's go to town and get the stuff. Ron, you and Charlie start sweeping." Bill said. Ron groaned.  
  
"Why can't we go into town and you and George sweep?" Charlie whined.  
  
"One reason." Bill stated. The two in question looked interested. "I'm older, I say so!" And with an evil laugh, he went for his cloak and George went for the money.

* * *

"Those dolts. I shoulda just stayed in bed. I was having that dream about the guy again..." Rose sulked in the midday sun. Next to her was the basket, which was only half full and her fingers and lips were stained red. All around her, animals twittered and screeched, scampering around. She smiled as a squirrel sat on her knee and looked at her. "Yeah, I was dreaming about him again. Dancing with him, and him kissing me. And always, before I learn his name, something wakes me up!" The squirrel chattered as Rose began to sway to the forest's music. Soon, she got up and started dancing and singing softly. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..."  
  
"Samson, C'mon, we only have a few hours of freedom dad says. Then we have to get back to the Weasley's." Harry told his horse, trying to make him cross the stream. He was staying at the castle while awaiting his fiancée, the Princess Ginny to arrive. The only other kid there aside from Hermione, who automatically went to the castle's library, was Percy. And nice as he was, Harry needed to get away from him. "Samson, cross and I'll give you an extra bucket of oats when we return." The horse snorted as if saying 'No deal'. "And a sugar quill..." The horse perked up and began to cross. Suddenly, Harry and Samson heard something on the other side of the stream.  
  
"But if I know you  
  
I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did once  
  
Upon a Dream"  
  
"You hear that Samson? Maybe it's a Water sprite! Let's go look." Harry insisted, trying to urge the horse on. Samson however, tried to turn around, plunging them both into the water. Harry pulled off his sopping hat and spat water out through his teeth. "No Sugar quill." He said sternly. They quickly crossed and Harry took off his wet cloak and shoes and set then to dry while Samson drank. Beyond the trees, the song went on:  
  
"I know you, I walked with you  
  
Once Upon a Dream  
  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes  
  
Is so familiar a gleam..."  
  
Rose danced with the birds as she sang, oblivious that she might be heard. On the ground, a pair of squirrels heard the hooting of an owl. Looking at where its wing was pointing, they saw Harry's boots, hat, and cloak in a tree and on the ground. Getting the idea, they ran and picked up the hat and placed it on the owl, which also slid under the cloak. The squirrels hopped into the boots and went off. Rose saw them and giggled. She began the song again and danced with them.  
  
"Samson, I'm going to check this area out. It must be near a village on the outskirts of our kingdom. Maybe I can find that sprite. No human sings that well. She even beats Hermione." He mused walking along. As he entered a clearing, he saw a marvellous sight. A girl, with flaming red hair, was dancing and singing. He revelled in the voice and smiled. Next he had to pull his glasses off and wipe them on his shirt. She was dancing with his cloak, hat, and boots! He crept up behind her and shoved the dancing articles of clothing aside. As she paused, he sang into her ear,  
  
"But I know it's true  
  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
  
But if I know you  
  
I know what you'll do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did once  
  
Upon a Dream"  
  
Harry smiled as she turned with a gasp. Rose looked into the bright green eyes. 'My dream! It's the guy from my dream!' She thought happily. The pair started to dance until he leaned over and kissed her. 'This is wonderful! And no Gred and Forge jumping on me, or Hermione dumping water on me...' She thought as her arms wrapped around his neck and she played with his messy hair. Once they broke, she smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
"Briar Rose." Rose grinned. "And yours?"  
  
"I'm Harry." The two sat down by the stream and began to talk.  
  
"So you have five brothers? I have a sister." Harry said to Rose as they talked about their families.  
  
"Really? I wish I had sister. But I do have Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"My best friend in the world. She's smart, and funny, and we both think guys need to go for more than a pretty face. She needs a mind more." Rose said firmly.  
  
Harry stared at her in awe. 'Rose? This is Rose? Hermione never told me her friend was so great!' He thought. They continued to talk until the sun was no longer visible through the trees.  
  
"Oi! I have to go! I'm sorry Harry!" Rose jumped up and tried to go, but Harry caught her hand.  
  
"When can I see you? Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in the house on the glen. Come there tonight if you can. I think you'd have fun." Rose grinned as Harry leaned over and kissed her softly. "Bye!" Rose ran of and waved.

* * *

"All done! The place looks great!" Charlie commented looking around the room. It was decorated with streamers, balloons and a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Baby Sister!' across it.  
  
"Yeah, she'll love this." Fred said. In the kitchen was the cake Bill and George had ordered earlier that day.  
  
"Where's Bill?"  
  
"I'm here!" Bill came down from his room carrying a dress. "This is from dad's advisor Dumbledore. It's magic. You tell it what colour to be, and it turns that colour!" He set it on a chair.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked in awe. "She'll like that. Make it pink." In a tiny shower of pink sparkles, the dress turned pink.  
  
"No you dolt! Make it blue." George said. The dress was blue in a similar shower of sparkles.  
  
"PINK!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"PINK!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"Let's evacuate!" Ron shouted as sparkles filled the room bouncing out the chimney.  
  
Outside, Draco flew around hooting angrily. He hadn't found the royal children as yet and it was making him cranky. He let out a screech as shots of pink and blue shot at him. Seeing where they came from, he flew down to the window and saw the twins chasing each other around while sparks flew around. He quickly headed back for Slytherin Mountain, much happier.  
  
Rose came home in a happy daze. She opened the door slowly.  
  
"She's coming! Hide!" Ron hissed at his arguing brothers. They all dove into spaces as George made the dress blue.  
  
"Hello! Where are you guys? Don't tell me you sent me out there and left! It's my birthday! Remember?" Rose shouted as she opened the door. She saw nothing but blackness in the front room.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Rose let out a yelp as her brothers popped out of their hiding places and scared her witless.  
  
"Hey baby sister. Happy Sweet Sixteen." Ron said. He hugged her and tried to soothe her gasps for breath.  
  
"So, you like?" Fred asked. He waved his hand around the room, not taking note of the dress.  
  
"I love it! And my, he'll like it too." Rose breathed.  
  
"He who?" Bill wanted to know.  
  
"Harry. A guy I sorta met and fell in love with today..."  
  
"WHAT? In love? But Rosie, you're engaged!" Charlie freaked out, scared of what might happen.

* * *

WAAAAHAAAAHAAA! A cliffie! I'll finish it, but it'll take a while. Read, review, criticize, flame (lightly if you will) just gimme feedback!  
and my Thank Yous: 

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Here ya go! Harry and a nice cliffie!

Crazayladay: Sorry that bugs you, I just figured that after living with five boys, it's rather unavoidable... But I'm glad you like me none the less. More to come! As for the twin thing, they are so close that they are like family in my eyes, and I just thought it would be a good way to get everyone in! About Herm and Ron, well, I could easily make a sequel out of that if you guys wish...

Brown Eyed Faerie 


	6. Princess Revealed

Wheeee! I love this! I realise that as a younger kid, (ok, so two years ago) my grammar sucked, but it's not too bad in my opinion... but the proof is in the pudding! That being you guys...

Chapter Six: The Princess Revealed

"Engaged? I can't be engaged! I've never met anyone that I like! Bloody Hell, I've lived with you guys my whole life. And other than the guy I met today, I haven't met another guy to be engaged to." Rose said in disbelief. Her eyes were wide in wonderment.

"Well, ermmm... Rose, that's because you're a princess. Your real name is Ginny Weasley." Bill said uncertainly.

"Huh? A Princess? No. I can't be. I mean I'm just ordinary. I swear, and run and play and fight. Princesses don't do that."

"Yeah, about that, it's our fault, but try not to do that tonight at home because Mum'll have a fit." George told her sheepishly.

"Mum? You mean we aren't orphaned? Has my whole life been a lie?" Ginny asked upset, sitting on the couch.

"Yes. And no." Charlie said sitting by her. "You're the princess of Hogsmeade and us, its princes. When we were younger, we were placed under various curses by an evil faerie named Snape. The curses were set to take place at the age of sixteen.

"So, then you're cursed?" Ginny asked pointing at Bill and Charlie.

"Nope." Bill said taking over and smiling at the astonished girl. "We've both managed to escape ours and live normal happy lives."

"Percy too."

"Percy?"

"Ermmmmmm.... Charlie? Wanna field this one?"

"Sheesh, thanks Bill. Percy's our other brother. He's between the twins and myself. He stayed at home to live with mum and dad. He's kinda hard to live with, but you'll adjust... Anyhow, when you were born, Snape got really pissed and-"

"Why? Why would my birth piss him off?"

"You were the girl mum and dad were finally wishing for. You had the biggest party of all, and he wasn't invited."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's a tosser." George interjected.

"ANYWAYS!" Bill said giving George the evil eye. "He crashed the party and decided to curse you. But a faerie named Poppy saved you. So we decided that to be sure, Charlie and I would take you and the others to live out here so that you could all remain O.K. When the twins were old enough, we had to tell them the truth and return home, leaving them to care for you. Last year, Ron was told too."

"Ok, so that's why sixteenth birthdays are so weird 'round here." Ginny mused. "But then what about this engagement?"

"Well, when you were born, Mum and Dad decided to have you be engaged to the prince of the neighbouring kingdom. His name is-"

"I don't care." Ginny's face was set. "It's my life, my choice. I've already made it."

"I think, if you explain it to Mum and Dad, they'll try and work things out. They're really understanding." Bill said soothingly, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, he's coming over, so you can meet him then. He's sweet."

"Heh, we'll have to leave him a note to meet us at the castle. We need to be there by sundown." Ginny 'humphed' and ran to the kitchen. After quickly scribbling down a note, she pinned it to the door.

"Ok, let's go."

"First, go wash up and change into that dress." Ron instructed pointing to the dress on the chair. Ginny grabbed it and ran, only stopping to turn and blow a kiss to her bigger brothers.

* * *

The happiness shared at the cottage wasn't in the hearts of everyone. Harry and James were having a bit of a spat in one of the empty rooms of Hogsmeade castle.

"Son, you're ENGAGED! You can't just run off with some pauper of a girl that you just met. This has been something we've been looking forward to for sixteen years!" James shouted.

"Dad! Class doesn't matter. I really love this girl! She's incredible. Besides, no one asked me if I wanted to marry a girl I've never met!" Harry shouted back. Lily just looked from face to face smiling slightly.

"I told you, he wouldn't like this. Besides, he's right. What does class matter?" She asked.

"Well, you're right. That's not important. But Harry PLEASE, Will you at least meet the girl? I'm sure you'll like her too." James' face was pleading.

"Like and love are different, but I'll try. Can I go now? I promised to meet a friend."

"Go sweetie. Just be back by eight." Lily said waving her son off lovingly.

"Thanks Mum. Tell Hermione, if she ever leaves the library, that I'll be back." Harry kissed his mum goodbye and rushed out.

* * *

"What're we gonna tell Mum?" Fred asked softly. "I mean, I don't mind Ginny marrying someone else, but they musta been waiting for this..."

"They were, but I doubt they'll force her. If she can work them over like she does us, she'll be good." Bill said.

"OK! I'm ready!" Ginny shouted, coming down the steps.

"Look out! Rotten step!" George and Ron warned.

"Gotcha!" Ginny hopped down the last few steps and smiled. She was wearing the dress (still blue), and for once, looked like a presentable young lady.

"OOOOOOHHHHH! You look so cute." The twins chorused.

"Yeah, well, I like it. So how're we going there?" Charlie smiled and led them to the back.

"Like this." He said showing them a carriage with gorgeous white horses. They all hopped in, and headed off towards the palace.

* * *

OK! I got that done! Yes for me! I hope that this chapter is as good as the rest, please tell me! In the next Chapter, Snape returns, Ginny 'dies', and Harry learns the truth. So, if you want me to write more, raise your hand! 


	7. Death Or is it?

Chapter Seven is here! Everyone's ready and eager I hope! But I must confess... part of my motives for putting this up here so early is to ask a question to my readers. There used to be this mega-awesome suder-hilarious Ron Hermoine fic that was done with the songs from Moulin Rouge. I don't remember the name of it, but the first chapter starts at a Quidditch match, and Ron's singing El Tango de Roxanne while watching Veelas dance and Krum flirt with 'Mione. I've done search after search and have pored through over 60 pages of Ron and Hermone fiction with no luck. Anyone know what I'm talking about? If you do, can you tell me where to find it? Lots of love, your author.

Chapter 7: Death. Or is it?

As the sun started to set, a carriage pulled up to Hogsmeade Castle. Looking out the windows, an astonished Ginny was gaping.

"Whoa! We live here?! I mean, I've seen the turrets from home, but this is huge!"

"Glad you like it. What we'll do is take you to your room 'til the sun is totally set, just to be safe. When it does, we'll take you to mum and dad. They'll be thrilled to see you." Bill said.

"Hey George?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Think our room's the same?"

"I hope not. Last time we were in there, we were three..."

"At least you two remember home. I don't." Ron sulked.

"Cheer up Ronnie. We can learn together." Ginny smiled.

As the carriage pulled across the bridge, they all smiled. Somehow, even for those who didn't remember living there, it seemed like home. Warm and inviting. Once parked, they all snuck around the back and up many flights of stairs, through hidden doors, and secret passages. After a while, they stopped and faced a portrait of a Lady in a pink dress.

"Password dearies?" Bill and Charlie smiled.

"Pixie dust!" They said together. The portrait swung open, leading them into a large tower area.

"Whoa!"

"This is cool!"

"Why don't we remember this?"

"You two were too young. This guys, is Gryffindor tower. It's our own wing. It has our rooms, bathrooms, a library of our own, rooms to play and study, and just plain relax. Mum and Dad's wing is opposite and is called The Burrow. We're free to go and see them anytime we wish. Though they're usually out having fun with everyone around too." Charlie smiled at their awed faces.

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Kings and Queens I've read about..." Ginny said.

"Well, they really rather hang out and be more like regular people. But they're ALWAYS here for us. Though they may take some tracking down." Bill said.

"Does it always take that long to get here?" Ginny asked.

"No. Sometimes longer, sometimes shorter. The stairs change you know." A pompous voice said. They all turned to see a skinny boy with horn rimmed glasses and impeccably neat hair stood there. He had their same flaming hair colour, and freckles. Bill and Charlie groaned.

"Percy. They just came home. So save you're smarter-than-thouness for a week." Charlie said. Ignoring him, Percy swept down and pulled Ginny into his arms.

"She's sooooo adorable! She looks like both mum and dad. She managed to grow up well. Considering..." Percy held her at arms length. "Mum and Dad seen yet?"

"NO! And they won't till sundown's over. To be safe." Bill said.

"Hey Percy." The twins said. They only vaguely remembered him, but they knew enough to realize he'd be a perfect guinea pig. (a/n: Waaahhhaaaa! I'm Evil.)

"Hullo. And you too Ronnie." He hugged them all. Bill and Charlie took this moment to shuffle Ginny to her room. It was painted like a sunset, with forest scenes around the walls.

"Oooooooo! This is mine?" She asked. Just then the twins and Ron burst in.

"I see why we didn't bring him along!" Ron panted.

"Ok, you wait here and look around the tower. When it's safe, we'll come for you." Charlie said. They all heard a click and turned to see Bill busying himself in a cabinet behind them.

"These are yours. It's time for you to have them." He placed a small dainty tiara on her head. It was silver with a single tiny emerald in the top. He also placed a necklace around her neck of the same style. "We're going to act like nothing's happening, so see ya later."

"Later!" Ginny said waving goodbye. Once gone, Ginny started bouncing up and down on the bed happily.

She giggled as the bed shot her closer and closer to the ceiling. When she was done, she flopped down on it and sighed.

She loved all of this. Hermione was definitely getting invited over a lot. Princess or not, they were best friends. "Harry'll like it here too. He seems like the adventurous type." She quickly jumped off and decided to go exploring. Racing around the tower, she ran up the many stairs and spires. There were libraries with really large amounts of books on every subject. After she'd explored the main tower, she ran all the way up to the attic to see what it held. In her books, castle attics held cool artefacts and treasures. When she arrived, all she saw was an object she'd never seen before. It was glowing an eerie acid green and a silver owl was sitting on the wheel. "Hello!" She said to it.

"Whroooo." Draco cooed softly.

"What is this?"

"Whooooooo whooooo." Draco opened his wing towards a needle on the other side of the wheel. Ginny walked over to it, her eyes bright with curiosity. She ran her finger over it.

"Is it sharp?" She breathed. She touched it lightly and suddenly felt very sleepy. The room swirled before her and the last thing she heard was a laughing 'Whroo whroo whroo' from the owl. As she slept, a figure cloaked in black from head to foot flew in through the window.

"So, I finally win. The Princess is dead." He walked towards her body, but suddenly hit the ground with a thud. Looking up, Snape noticed his robes under one of his boots. (a/n: C'mon now, you really think I'd just let him be slick?) Grumbling, Snape turned Ginny's body over, a triumphant smile on his face. "DAMMIT!" He shouted, once realising that she was just asleep. "But how?" Just then he heard voices coming from outside.

"Sure she's here?"

"Well, if she's not, the other's may find her."

"Good point." Snape glared as Gred and Forge entered the room. Seeing Snape there, they gaped and screamed for Bill. Snape took this moment to leave with Ginny's body on hand. Once at Slytherin Mountain, he laid Ginny in the uppermost tower.

* * *

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!" Bill said pacing.

"How did this happen?" Ron asked sadly.

"Mind your tongue!" Minerva said sharply to Bill. The three fae and the princes were trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, I can see where he took her. I'll read the crystal." Sybill flicked her wand, and a glowing white orb appeared. Minerva mumbled something about that old bat, and Poppy cleared her throat softly.

"Since the sun's setting, we should do something about the castle. We can't exactly tell the King and Queen." She said. "I think we should enchant the castle to sleep until she wakes."

"Ohhh! Poppy, that's a wonderful idea." Minerva bounced over to her and grabbed her hands.

"While you do that, we'll go and try to find this guy. We should meet him in passing." Percy said. "If Gin feel in love with him, then she should wake up to his kiss." The others nodded solemnly, but were startled by a loud 'AHA!' from the corner.

"She's at Slytherin Mountain!" Sybill said in triumph. Minerva rolled her eyes and Poppy sighed.

"Well of COURSE he took her there you stupid bat! That IS after all where he LIVES!" Minerva shouted tossing the crystal out the window. "Moron. A bloody fool." She muttered. The three faeries turned to the princes.

"Get out of here so that you don't get caught in the spell. Find the guy and bring him to the mountain." The boys nodded and ran about the tower. In minutes, they all had their armour and swords. They left and disappeared into the woods.

"Good now they're gone, so let's hop to it." Poppy said. They all shrunk down and flew around the castle sprinkling the entire kingdom with sleep powder. The last sounds heard in the entire land was a cat mewing, and James Potter muttering to Arthur, "He's fallen in love with some girl other than your Ginny..." They then grew brambles around the entire castle, only to do the thing correctly.

* * *

WHOAHEY! I actually got this done! Next up, Harry arrives at the cottage, but not to what he hoped. He learns something astonishing, and needs a wee bit of help... Luckily, WEASLY BOYS TO THE RESCUE! Yes, even Percy. 


	8. Weasley's to the Rescue

Ok, so here we go! Let's recap: Ginny was born, cursed, saved, sent into hiding, made a friend, fell in love, found out she was a princess, brought home, and cast into eternal sleep. Wow that's a lot... Time for the real fun to begin!

Chapter8: Weasley's To the Rescue!

While the entire kingdom was being put to sleep, Harry was on the outskirts heading for the cottage in the glen. He was whistling a cheery tune, completely happy and head over heels in love. "I hope she likes these." He said holding a bouquet of Roses in his hands. His hair was messier than usual, due to the gentle wind. (A/N: Awwww! Kawaii!) He came upon the tiny cottage and creaked the door open slowly.

"Hello? Rose? I'm here..." He said tentatively. Maybe she forgot he was coming and went out. There weren't any lights save a fire in the hearth. Grabbing a candle, Harry walked over to it. But before he made it, dozens of chains latched around his body. Looking down, he saw many little squat, pug-faced, midget sized (Snape: ENOUGH DISSING OF MY HENCHMEN!) little goblin thingies fastening the chains. As he struggled, the fire suddenly turned green, and a large figure swooped out of it.

"Well, well well. What have we here? A prince. And not just any prince, Prince Harry Potter!" Snape hissed skulking out of the fire and into Harry's gaze. "Imagine, I came here for a princess, and I find this." He held up a note for Harry to read.

- 'Harry, I had to go at the last minute. Meet me at the Castle Hogwarts of Hogsmeade after sundown. I'll explain it all then. It's new even to me!

-Love- Rose ' -

"What have you done with her?!?!" Harry barked straining against the chains to lunge at Snape.

"Tut tut. In good time my brash friend." Snape waved his hand over the crystal ball on his staff. The green smoke inside of it swirled and a vision of a sleeping girl appeared. "Here was have the Princess Ginny of Hogsmeade. A fair maiden is she not? Hair wild and the colour of the flame, smooth skin, very smart, adventurous, and pretty. But, what is this? It's the same peasant maid who won your heart only mere hours ago. She didn't know at the time that she's princess. It's as new to her as it is to you. But, as with all of the royal children, I had cursed her too. And she actually got hit with it! Unlike those rotten brats in hiding, or protected by those damn faeries! But I finally win! Wahhaaahaaahaa! Ahem..." Snape regained his composure and levelled with Harry. "Now. I have placed her under an eternal sleep. Only to be broken by true love's kiss that being you. So then, Harry Potter, You are in my way. " With a snap of his fingers, Snape had Harry levitating off the floor and following him outside. He took him to Slytherin Mountain and placed him in the dungeons on the opposite side of where Ginny rested.

"Rose, I mean Ginny, is the one I fell in love with? And she's a princess? Now how am I going to save her! I fell in love with her, I have to!" Harry said pacing round and round the room. Soon Snape came in and chained him to the wall.

"Can't have you trying anything funny now can we?" He asked.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked his brothers as they left the sleeping palace.

"Back to the cottage. If we're lucky, we can find this mystery man and head him off." Bill mused as he led the way into the forest between the neighbouring kingdoms.

"Wait, what, mystery man?" Percy asked rushing to catch up with the rest. He staggered under the weight of his armour and sword.

"The guy! The one Ginny fell in love with! The one who can break this spell! We need to find him! He's gonna find that note, and a sleeping castle!" Fred said running alongside his older brothers.

"Um... Ginny's engaged right? Why don't we just find him and send him to the tower?"

"Get real Percy! She can't consider her true love to be a guy she's never met!" George snapped at the 'smart' brother as they plunged deeper into the woods. The six boys walked in silence until they reached the cottage they left mere hours before. They walked in and squinted into the growing darkness.

"Someone's been here. It's a mess!" Charlie said in awe looking at the party decorations strewn about.

"I'm guessing Ginny's friend never showed up then?" Percy asked softly, almost as if he expected someone to be listening. Ron quickly ran to the door and looked for the note Ginny had left behind.

"The note on the door is gone, so maybe he went to the castle. Should we head back?" His brothers consented, and they began to head back to the palace, wondering if this guy, nameless and with no identity at all, was at the castle.

"You're back! Where's Ginny's saviour?" Poppy asked breathlessly, her eyes shining with unshed tears as the boys walked up to the castle gates.

"Sorry, no one was there, and the place looked a mess. We hoped he'd be-" Charlie was cut off by Sybill's misty voice interrupting his trail of thought.

"I have consulted the orb. The evil faerie Snape has a second prisoner. A young boy about Ronald's age locked in his cold dungeon."

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING US THIS NOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE THE BOYS ARRIVED YOU DOLT?" Minerva shrieked, her eyes wide and her ears smoking.

"You didn't ask me."

"Ok, so the chances that the guy in Snape's dungeon is Ginny's man may be slim, but it's a chance we have to take. Can you three take us to Slytherin Mountain?" Bill asked before Minerva could whip out her wand to kill Sybill.

"Of course we can!" Within seconds, Poppy had _wooshed_ them all to Slytherin Mountain's Dungeon.

"I volunteer to stand watch! You guys go in and see what's what!" Percy offered, trying very hard to keep the tremble from his voice.

"Thanks Perce, we can always count on you." Fred sighed, rolling his eyes. Percy took guard and the others all ventured into the dungeon.

"Who's there? SNAPE! If it's you, then fight me like a man you cowardly bastard!" Harry shouted, his glasses broken, and his arms red from struggling against his bonds. What he saw instead shocked him.

"Sorry mate. We're no Snape. Matter of fact, we're on _your_ side here!" George said with a smile. "If you don't mind our wondering, what's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." At this, the boys and faeries let out an undignified whoop of joy. "What is going on here?"

"We're the princes of Hogsmeade. These are Minerva, Poppy, and Sybill. They're fae. Our sister Ginny was taken and placed under a spell by Snape. She's asleep, only to wake upon true love's first kiss."

"Hold on; Ginny, as in _Princess Ginny_? She has five brothers? And here I am worried about _Snape_ killing me..."

"Six. We have one more standing watch. I'm Bill by the way."

"Charlie. Percy's outside."

"Fred."

"George."

"Or at least we think."

"And I'm Ron."

"Now that introductions are complete, _Reparo_!" With those words and a wave of her wand, Minerva fixed Harry's glasses. Poppy quickly unchained him from the wall and soothed his tired and pained arms. Harry thanked them all and then asked for what to do.

"Well, I suppose we have to get you up to the North Tower. That's where Ginny is. You have go up there and..." Bill shuddered at his next words. "kiss her. Then she wakes up, and we all go home." Harry nodded, and they began to leave.

"Hold it! We aren't sending him up against **SNAPE **the most evil of all dark faerie of all time unarmed! I will not have it!" Poppy shrieked insanely, breathing fire. Everyone turned to face the usually loving and calm faerie, scared and wondering. With a wave of her wand, Harry was wearing a breastplate. "There. That breastplate is fireproof, and shatterproof. It should protect you from anything Snape may throw at you." She was very proud of herself.

"Well I suppose armoury is in order." Minerva waved her wand and a shiny sword, with rubies at the hilt (A/N: yes, it's the sword from CoS.) "A sword for use by only those with a true goal and pure heart, this sword is very accurate in its attacks and will help you vanquish any foe."

"I'm next I suppose. Now upon you, I shall bestow-" Sybill's speech was disrupted by peals of laughter from her counterparts. The two of them had collapsed against each other laughing like giddy school children.

"No wait! Lemme guess! A helmet allowing him to see what's going on in Snape's mind!" Minerva howled.

"Or a pair of boots that will tell Snape's fortunes!" Poppy squealed.

"A cup of tea that predicts his demise!"

"A crystal ball to- to- see things!"

"To throw at him more like!" The pair's tirade was only broken by Sybill's icy voice.

"No, it's a _shield_. It can _block_ things." She then turned to Harry and smiled. "It will rebound most spells that are sent at you." With these gifts, Harry and company left the dungeon and was introduced to Percy, and then they began the ascent to the tower.

"Now, now, now, do you really think I'm going to let you make it up there alive? Not only will I kill the princess, but the WHOLE royal family!" Snape cackled, sneering evilly at those in front of him.

* * *

Cliffie central! Ok, so what's gonna happen? Well we all know the basic tale, but what am _I_ gonna do to it? Well, for starters, remember that dress threat? Yeah buddy!

Brown Eyed Faerie


	9. Swarming Pugs and More Good Stuff

I'm definitely about to have some fun! If I die of laughter writing this, maybe you'll die of laughter reading it! But please, don't sue me for the deaths by laughter, as I will be dead too! Blows kisses and Faerie dust and disappears

Chapter 9: Swarming Pugs and More Good Stuff

Snape rounded on the crew of rescuers and sneered. "Now do you really think that I'd just LET you go up to the tower, revive the princess, bring her home, and live happily ever after and me just never take over the kingdoms?"

"Ummm... If I say yes, and I'm right, do I get a prize?" George asked cheekily. Snape growled and loomed over him like the over grown bat that he his.

"You're WRONG! Now suffer the painful death of being torn to shreds! MINIONS!" With this echoing howl, Pansy and the rest of Snape's pug-faced, trollish, midget-sized, and other randomly deformed minions spewed and flowed from cracks and corners, jumping onto and out at Ginny's rescue team.

"Nice doggie, nice little puppy..." Ron said softly, reaching out to pet a rather harmless looking Pansy, whose main response was to bite at his hands. "Hey! Ok, that does it!" Ron pulled out his sword and began slashing at the monsters, urging his brothers and Harry to do the same. Minerva, Poppy, and Sybill helped out as well, pulling out their wands and firing spells into the throng.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"You know all those concoctions we wanted to try on Percy?"

"I heard that!"

"I see what you mean. I think we have found and even better batch of test subjects!" The Dangerous Duo plunged their hands into their belts and pulled out random pellets and tossed them to the ground, revelling in the explosions. Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever you choose, the smoke from the randomised effects meant much confusion. Minions flew everywhere, sparks shot off; Pansy's eyebrows were burnt off, and spells flew wily nilly from the wands of the three fae. All battle and chaos stopped for a split second as the smoke cleared to observe two things: One was Snape dressed in a floofy pink tulle dress, cut much like that of a faerie's, complete with a tiara and slippers. Two was what made Snape completely ignore number one; Draco, his beloved silver owl, was now a gleaming... marble... white...(A/N: Wait for it... wait for it...) FERRET! (A/N: C'mon, it's Draco, you all saw it coming!)

"My owl! My beautiful faithful owl! You've cost me my most faithful intelligent and loving servant! To Hades with you all! Minions! Finish them off! I on the other hand," Snape flashed an evil grin. "Am heading to kill the PRINCESS!" With those words, Snape whirled off, and promptly tripped over his pink tulle. Regaining his balance, he ran off as fast as his slippered feet could carry him.

"Harry! We'll deal with this lot, you go rescue Ginny!" Bill instructed, his shield blocking a spell from Flint. Harry nodded and ran off, but couldn't help but hear on his way out,

"Good show with the dress Poppy."

"Why thank you Minerva. I don't know how to remove it. Your ferret was lovely by the way." Whether or not Minerva accepted Poppy's praise was unheard by Harry, as he raced up flight after flight of stone steps, which came to end at a bridge. Just beyond the bridge Harry could see the tower that Ginny was laid up in. As he began to cross with no sign of Snape, a rather un-nerving obstacle blocked his path. It was a LARGE, PINK, **DRAGON**. Complete with tiara markings on his forehead.

"Alright Potter! You want the girl; you have to get through me. How do you like your meat? I personally prefer mine very well done!" With those words, Dragon-Snape breathed green fire at Harry that burnt everything it touched. Thinking quickly, Harry knelt down behind Syibll's shield, and ducked his head behind it. (A/N: Ya know, like a one-man phalanx!)

"Snape, you coward, transform and fight me man to man!" Harry charged at Snape's stomach, sword outstretched, but was swept away by a mere flip of his opponent's claws. Harry then tried a different tactic.

"OOOO! Look at me! I'm a big pink dragon man! I've been out witted for over twenty years by three girlie fae! And they turned my pwecious owl into a fewwet! What ever can I do?" Harry taunted running around like a child, sticking his tongue out. Snape growled at him and tried to fry him again, only for Harry to slice through it with his sword. Undaunted, Harry kept it up. "My only hope is to kill a widdle girl who if were alive could probably run circles around me and I'm not even smart enough to kill her." Snape blocked Harry's path with his tail and sneered in his face, his breath smelling terribly of fire, brimstone, and some other odour Harry could not name.

"Forget roasting you. I'm just going to eat you raw!" With that declaration, Snape's mouth enveloped Harry and his teeth sunk into Harry's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tower, a very comatose Ginny slept peacefully, her mind filled with thoughts of Harry, her family, Hermione, and most of all, living her life happily within the kingdom she'd never been to, only watched from afar and dreamed about. In her head, she dreamed about her perfect life in Hogsmede.

----------End of Random Interlude From Your Witch of an Author--------------

Harry's eyes closed as Snape's mouth encased his body. As he mentally berated himself for failing to save the girl of his dreams and letting himself, his family and her family down, not to mention Ginny who would be doomed, he heard a sound that was nothing like that of bones crunching. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his chest. Instead of Snape's teeth through his sternum, he saw shattered nubs poking out of raw gums. (A/N: Betcha didn't see that comin'!) "How did he not kill me?" Harry mused dazedly. He then remembered Poppy's breastplate. He suddenly heard a voice inside his head.

"That breastplate is fireproof, and shatterproof. It should protect you from anything Snape may throw at you."

"That's right! She mentioned that when she gave it to me!" Harry said as he removed his head from a stunned Snape's mouth.

"That's what I'm telling you _right now_! I'm at the window!" Poppy's voice rang out across the bridge. Harry looked to see all of the Weasley's, Poppy, Sybill, and Minerva watching him. Harry nodded and did the only proper thing: He pulled out his sword and stabbed Snape right through the roof of his mouth. (á la Basilisk!) He then watched in satisfaction as Snape bled and writhed on the flagstone bridge.

"Good show Harry, good show!" Bill cheered.

"Ruddy impressive! Couldn'ta done better myself!" Charlie howled laughing.

"We'll take care of Pinky mate! You go and save our sister!" Ron called out, his smile broad.

"Yeah, but no funny business young man! I'm warning you! Or else I'll... I'll..."

"Read to him Percy?"

"Or maybe tell him about the textile industry of his own kingdom!"

"I'm quaking Sir Percy! But I assure you, I have only pure intentions for fair Ginerva!" With those words, Harry bolted off to the tower, up the stairs, and to the door where Ginny lie in waiting, but not knowing it. Harry smiled, breathed, and pushed to door open. Lying in a high canopy bed surrounded by gauzy hangings was Ginny. Harry took a moment to marvel at her beauty. She looked like a fiery goddess, her hair surrounding her like a halo, donned with a tiara, her blue gown (courtesy o' George) sparkling and making her look encased in a cloud. His reverie was broken when Ginny let out a tiny sneeze in her sleep. Harry laughed and muttered to himself, "She's so quirky, it's rather cute." Then he sighed and leaned over the bed. Before he knew what was happening, he had closed the gap between them and kissed Ginny.

Ginny felt her mind leave the fog of her dreams and her eyes open slowly. She looked up, only to see a pair of green eyes behind glasses above her. "I swear Fred, if you don't let me go back to my perfectly lovely dream, I'll flay you within an inch of your life." She muttered, mistaking Harry's eyes for the last of her fading dream. Ginny's response was a laugh.

"If I were Fred, I'd gladly let you return to sleep. But sadly, that isn't the case. It's only me, miserable Harry, here to carry you off with me." Ginny sat up quickly, her head smashing into Harry's in the process.

"Harry! Oh no! I have something to tell you. Something important! Please hear me out, I can't marry you!" Harry's lips gently covering hers stopped her rambling.

"Ginny, Ginny, love. It's ok, I know everything, and it'll be alright." He extended his hand to her beaming like the sun. Bewildered, she took it, and the two of them walked to the bridge where her family awaited with Snape, whose dead body, still encased in the pink dress, (this earned nearly unstoppable giggles from Ginny) was bound and awaiting its transport to the royal palace. Ginny smiled happily and addressed her brothers.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Harry; the man of my dreams. Literally. I really hope you guys can understand that I love him and can't marry whoever it is Mum and Dad has arranged for me." Ginny pleaded, eyes brimming with tears, as she gazed lovingly at Harry.

"Ginny, I'd like you to meet Harry; your fiancée since the day you were born." Bill said, his grin splitting his face. Ginny's tears automatically dried up, as she gaped at her brothers and Harry. After a moment, she let out a scream of joy as Harry swept her up into his arms and gave her a kiss.

* * *

YAY! Ginny's safe, Snape's pink, fluffy and dead, and everyone's ready to go home. The final chapter? Well, tearful reunions, squealing girls, and maybe a Ron/Hermione spat.

Mucho Amour,

Brown Eyed Faerie


	10. Princess Returned

Ohhhh! Last chapter! Homecoming, reunions, crying... I'm sorry to see this end. Y'know, despite the two years it took me...

Chapter Ten: Princess Returned

The happy troupe of Weasleys, Harry and fae all magically whisked back to Hogsmede in a matter of seconds with Snape's body in tow.

"Whoa... what happened here? Was I dreaming or was this place not overgrown with menacing brambles a few hours ago?" Ginny asked as she stood in front of her home. Minerva smiled.

"We had to put the whole castle to sleep to delay any news of your dilemma. Once you set foot within that gate, the spell will be broken."

"OK, if you say so." Ginny let go of Harry's waist, where she had been protectively hanging on the whole time, and walked past the gate towards the drawbridge. No sooner had she set foot on the flagstones then did the brambles fall away, and the sounds of waking people slowly filled the castle.

"You were saying James?" King Arthur asked atop his throne.

"Ermmm... Well, not that your Gi-" Just before James could finish his statement, Ginny walked into the throne room, Harry at her side, and her brothers and fae flanking them. They barely had time to say anything before Ginny was swept into a bone crushing hug by none other than the Queen Molly.

"Oh my darling baby girl! You're home and safe!" She squealed holding Ginny close. Despite the lack of air, Ginny took comfort in her mother's embrace. In the innermost recesses of her mind she found the feeling of Molly's arms and the Lemony scent that surrounded her to be rather comforting, like it was where she belonged.

"Mummy, it's nice to meet you and all, but I can't breathe..." Ginny murmured beneath the folds of her mother's gown. Molly pulled her out to and arms length and began sobbing. Then she moved along to give Ron and the twins the same treatment. King Arthur, while a proud father, was less hazardous. He hugged Ginny and held her out the same way her mother did only he hid his tears and gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

"I see they've done quite a job with you. I must say getting to know you will be quite wonderful. Even though, from what Bill and Charlie have told me, I may have to choose my words carefully." Ginny laughed through her tears and hugged him tightly. Once introductions to the family ended, Harry grabbed her hand in a way like that of an excited child and pulled Ginny towards his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Rose. I love her with all my heart. And Dad I must say, I hope that the fact that she's been my fiancée for 16 years and that our argument is nullified doesn't upset you too much." He said with a sly smirk.

"She's positively lovely. Princess Ginerva, we have been regaled by your brothers with tales of you and your exploits. If Harry here had to fall in love with anyone, I'm glad it was you." Queen Lily said with a smile. She ignored proper etiquette and pulled Ginny into a loving motherly hug.

"You are quite the lovely young lady. I hope that our son can make you very happy. He's the stubborn type you know!" King James said with hearty guffaw. He hugged Ginny as well and then muttered, "Now where is that girl of ours!"

"ROSE?!?!?"

"Hermione?!?!" The whole hall looked at the pair of girls. Hermione rushed down the long flight of stairs, beaming yet bewildered, and Ginny raced over and the pair met in the middle and hugged, spinning around like crazy. "You never said anything about being a _Princess_. How dare you?" Ginny asked feigning hurt. Hermione for once didn't fall for it and smiled.

"I didn't find it pertinent. People act differently when they find out that you're a princess. Is that why you didn't say it?"

"Wrong. I didn't know. I've also learned that my name is now Ginny. But, I found my mystery man. Harry! Come here!" Ginny waved him over and Hermione smiled.

"Why twin, I thought you didn't remember Rose." Hermione said, her eyes sparkling.

"Well twinner, I think that re-acquaintance will fix that." Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"You? And you?" she pointed to each one in turn. "This sweet gentle boy is the horrid brother you told me about? What have I fallen in love with?" She rounded on Harry, her face one of mock anger. "You are so mean to your sister, I pictured you as some sort of monster!"

"Hermione, what exactly _did_ you tell her about me?"

"Only the essentials brother dear." With these words, Hermione left the pair to greet the rest of the Weasley brothers, an action that turned Ron into a stuttering fool.

"H-H-Hello Hermione. N-Nice to see you again." He said, the tips of his ears growing bright red. The twins noticed this and started making kissy faces with their hands.

"It's nice to see you too Ronald." Hermione said, a blush creeping across her own face.

"Harry, do you think we'd have time enough to do some matchmaking and have a double wedding?"

"Gin, your guess is as good as mine. But the wedding is long off seeing as how you need to spend time with your family, so who knows?"

"Please Hermione, call me Ron."

Later that night, a wonderful feast and ball was held in honour of the safe return of four Weasley children and the engagement of Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, please chew with your mouth CLOSED, it's rude!"

"How is it that you always manage to tell me what to do in MY house? Don't I ever get a break?" Ron asked (only after having safely swallowed of course). Everyone else just watched them with smiles and laughter.

After dinner, the ball began with Harry and Ginny leading the first dance.

"George Weasley! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Why Fred?"

"See that dress? It's BLUE!"

"So?"

"So make it pink!" The dress turned pink and Harry and Ginny's faces were lit up with the surrounding shower of sparkles.

"Make it blue!"

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

Harry and Ginny danced their way into the night, gazing lovingly at each other and talking in intimate secret whispers as they planned out their courtship and eventual wedding.

FIN

Ohhhh... All done! Review! I can turn Ron and Hermione into a sequel! I have an idea for a beginning, so just tell me if you want it! R&R! I'm sorry to see this end. i'm probably gonna put up an A/N after this just to thank everyone. I love you all and you've been oh so supportive! Lots of Love!

Brown Eyed Faerie


End file.
